Silent Words
by ShannySkyGem
Summary: Just because they act like they don't like one another doesn't necessarily mean that they hate each other. To them, all it is really is fun and games. Two-shot, 6918, yaoi. Fluff. M-Rated for Lemon/Smut/Lime.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Words**

Summary:- Just because they _act _like they don't like one another doesn't necessarily mean that they hate each other. To them, all it is really is fun and games. Two-shot, 6918, yaoi. Fluff. M-Rated for Lemon/Smut/Lime.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

A simple twist of his trident, a simple flicker of an illusion and a devious chuckle would have any person under his spell. All except Hibari Kyoya. For some reason, that boy would just glare at him coldly and then attack whenever he tried to play some form of game.

He never really did despite the raven-haired skylark. He was more like an interesting puzzle piece that he wouldn't give up on until he had fitted it all together; then perhaps after that, it could be framed and kept forever, or in human words, until death, But Mukuro wasn't going to die any time soon.

"Kufufu~" he looked round at all the Vongola guardian's, who had chosen to sit far away from him, and smirked. The only people who ever dared to sit next to him since he was released was his little Chrome, Fran, Chikusa, Ken, M.M... and of course, Hibari Kyoya. He didn't even want to _think _about the Arcobaleno Reborn. That infant only made him agree into making illusion's to train Tsunayoshi-kun and in exchange he could have an undisturbed battle with a certain aloof cloud...

Getting to his feet, Mukuro walked away, feeling the cold glare of Hibari on his back since he chose to walk around Namimori high as freely as he wanted, without a care in the world. Mukuro knew it irritated the skylark, but he done it anyway. This was a part of the game, wasn't it? All he had to do was make it seem he was doing something the would piss of the disciplinary head to lure him away... Then he could take joy in highlighting a room full of illusion's and making things seem more vibrant, more noticeable, more... different, seeing as Hibari Kyoya doesn't like change.

Dancing down empty hallways, Mukuro let another chuckle rip from his throat as he heard the sharp footsteps of a predator behind him, stalking gracefully, for his prey that was _him_.

He wasn't a trusted being. He had so much more knowledge than any of the students in this school would have, considering he had the past memories of six different lives, it was near enough entitled to him to know how to lure someone in.

With hardly any effort at all, Mukuro allowed his mist flames to dance down the walls, warping them until they shone and glittered, causing the footsteps behind him to stop momentarily, as expected, before continuing. Hibari Kyoya was predictable, yet sometimes he could surprise him. Surprises were fun, but knowing how to tick off the birdie was more fun.

Slipping into a classroom, Mukuro strode over to a desk, sitting down on it and allowing his mist flames to roam freely across the room, making it sparkle and making it shine, making it glitter and making it more interesting that what it was originally. This was all a part of the game.

The pale white door slid open, and Hibari Kyoya stood there, stubborn as ever, with his arms folded and his eyes narrowed... he certainly was an interesting candidate for the game. Yet the game was only just beginning, and Mukuro fully intended to revel in it.

Sliding off the desk, a low purr escaped him, causing Hibari to scoff as he slid the door shut and hurl a tonfa with the other arm, knowing fine well that the weapon would never hit the illusionist. Mukuro merely chuckled before looking down at the metal weapon, nudging it with the tip of his toe and making it go flying.

"You'll pay for that later, herbivore," ah, and so Mukuro would. He let another chuckle escape him, except it was more of a delighted one since he knew his little birdie was here, near enough defenceless and actually willing to talk to him this time round.

"Indeed I will, _Kyoya-kun_," said Mukuro, his eyes glinting with the full intent of what he was planning to do as he flashed across the room, moving his hands and pressing them against the wall so that Hibari was trapped in the corner, two arms blocking his side sight as he shot a glare.

"I'm not going that far," growled Hibari lowly, causing Mukuro to raise an eyebrow before pressing his head against Hibari's.

"Fine, we can do _that_... Later tonight~" said Mukuro, moving his head so that his lips were pressed against the shell of the skylark's ear, parting his lips just slightly to nibble on the lobe. "But I can have a little fun, right?"

"As long as no one sees," allowed Hibari, his eyes glancing down at the floor to hide his annoyance at the fact he wasn't acting like the proper 'carnivore' he usually did. He relaxed against the wall, finally managing to convince himself that his, very much so, secret lover wasn't going to possess his body any time soon. "Although, herbivore, leave a mark and I will _bite _you to death."

"Ah, a phrase with so many meanings~"

"Shut up."

Mukuro's mismatched eyes glinted before he swooped forwards, claiming a kiss on those delectable lips that were Hibari Kyoya's, feeling a momentary stiffen before the just _slightly _smaller frame below him relaxed once more. Mukuro didn't know how long it would take for the little skylark to realize he wasn't going to possess him body, but he knew he'd learn eventually.

After all the vulnerable positions Mukuro had gotten him in, he was surprised he hadn't gotten the message yet. Roughly, he gripped the sides of Hibari's face, pulling him back and allowing him to breath for a little while longer before lunging back in, a smirk littering his lips as he grasped _his _skylarks raven-hair tightly, making him flinch slightly before glaring.

"Mukuro, I'm warning you-"

"Kufufu~" Mukuro let his eyes glint, causing Hibari to sink back just slightly. "I'm going to have fun with you... _Birdie-chan~"_

At that moment, Hibari could tell that he wasn't going to get away clean this time. Mukuro's games tended to be a more 'heat-of-the-moment' kind of thing, and now he was trapped here, against a wall, with a lustful pineapple head beside him, checking him out over and over. For once, he actually felt smaller than what he was titled as, simply because he was dominated by the person he _used _to despise.

Closing his onyx-silver eyes, Hibari just let him do what he wanted, _just _this _once_. Too bad the skylark didn't really know what intentions lay beyond the unknowing mismatched eyes.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Lemon in the next chapter :)  
><span>Hope you enjoyed~<span>  
><span>Shanny~<span>


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Words**

Summary:- Just because they _act _like they don't like one another doesn't necessarily mean that the hate each other. To them, all it is really is fun and games. Two-shot, 6918, yaoi. Fluff. M-Rated for Lemon/Smut/Lime.

_**Lemon this Chapter. Don't like lemon? Then don't read.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"I'm going to have fun with you… _Birdie-chan~"_

For some reason, Hibari knew he should have stayed up the stairs. The pain that was going to be in his ass could have been avoidable here… but no, he had been lured away by a dancing illusionist whose light hearted chuckles hid his true intentions. Not that he minded, but he would have rather more warning that the amount he had.

He continued to let himself be pressed against the wall, parting his lips in response when an attentive tongue rolled over his bottom lip. Hibari Kyoya, was being the submissive one? No one in school would have seen it, yet somehow the _infant _had know he was bottom. Damn baby.

Hibari shivered when he felt his shirts collar being loosened and flattened, revealing a pale, slender neck to the mismatched eyes of Rokudo Mukuro. Even though he said not to leave marks, he knew that wasn't going to happen- especially with a certain pineapple haired illusionist towering over him, lips pressed against his own and tongue rolling over his sensitive gums, teeth nibbling at his lower lip as he tried to move.

"I'm _not _letting you fuck me against the wall," growled Hibari, pushing at Mukuro's chest before stopping, feeling two hands gripping his wrists tightly.

"No~" Mukuro chuckled, allowing his lips to trail across Hibari's jaw line slowly, teasingly. "It's my game this time round~"

Hibari glared, but as he looked down, he blinked his onyx-silver eyes to see that his arms were already tied together with straps. Pesky illusions. No matter how strong Hibari was, he was weak towards illusions.

His head snapped to the side, not of his free will, as Mukuro chose that moment to bite into his neck. He let out a snarl, but he soon found his mouth being covered. This was the bad thing when Mukuro felt playful. He'd be unpredictable at all times and he always made Hibari irritated.

"Herbivore, I'm warning you," hissed Hibari through Mukuro's hand. "If that leaves a mark, I'm going to _kill _you."

It sounded quiet, as if non-existent, but of course, Mukuro would be able to hear it as he let another chuckle leave him, before biting down harder, earning a jerk.

"Oopsie~" said Mukuro, eyes glinting as he then pulled Hibari away from the wall, holding him against his chest as he sat him down on a table. "There we go, such a pretty picture I have here~"

Such, Hibari restrained on a table with a severe love bite on his neck? A pretty sight to some, but Hibari himself knew that he was going to spend hours in a shower scrubbing at his body for germs and what-not.

"Awww, Kyoya-kun looks so lost without the use of his arms~?" Mukuro took a step back and let out a sigh when Hibari tried to boot him. "I don't see why you act so stubborn, you practically plead for it later~"

Well, stubbornness was just a thing with Hibari. He hated the thought of being dominated, so he wasn't going to act totally submissive, now was he?

Hibari growled quietly when he got the treatment to his legs like he had with his arms. They would have to come off eventually, but Hibari still didn't like the thought of being immobilized.

"Ah, so pretty~" Mukuro chuckled, and Hibari grew more pissed than he already was. The relationship they had was already… rather strange. With Mukuro toying with him like this, it just grew even stranger.

Hibari flinched back, but the stayed still when he felt the first few buttons of his shirt being nimbly undone, wondering why the hell he wasn't resisting and why Mukuro was so turned on… _in school_.

"Now Birdie-chan, tell me how much you want it~" Hibari kept his lips sealed in denial, causing Mukuro to chuckle as a pale chest and stomach was shown to him. He was starting to think that Hibari actually enjoyed being treated like this, when in actual fact Hibari just learnt to deal with it, the hard way that is.

Slowly, teasingly, Mukuro ran his cold finger tips over Hibari's nipples, causing him to shiver before he gripped the skylark's hair, forcing him to lie down. He knew that Hibari would kill him later for fucking him on a table, but who cared?

"Herbivore, watch it," growled Hibari. Ah, that's right. _His _little Kyoya-kun didn't like being teased. He chuckled, deciding to run his hands over Hibari's face before snapping his fingers and making the straps disappear from Hibari's arms and legs before firmly pinning him down. Due to the sexual urges running through his body, Mukuro decided, just this _once_, that he'd do it quickly. Besides, there was only so much time left before the bell went, no?

Quickly, Mukuro grasped Hibari's school trousers, not even bothering to unbutton them as he wrenched the down, earning a hiss from Hibari, who wasn't exactly comfortable with the tight material tugging down his soft, pale legs.

Hibari blinked, but made his face stoic as he felt his wrist being pinned to the table, feeling Mukuro grind against him, grunting softly. It was moments later, however, that three fingers wormed into his mouth, rubbing against his tongue, coaxing it to play along.

Hibari huffed, but started sucking all the same, sliding his tongue hungrily over those digits and whilst closing his eyes. He could tell they were pressed for time, but did he have to act as if he was only trying to fuck him? Hibari bit down on those fingers when He felt Mukuro bite into his neck again, hissing something about leaving marks before releasing his teeth, quite proud of the wound he had inflicted on those fingers.

When those fingers pulled away, Hibari's onyx-silver eyes looked into the mismatched ones of blue and red before pausing, only wondering for a moment if the table would be able to stand after this before his boxers got yanked down, a finger swiping over his entrance before pushing in.

No, it didn't hurt, but it still felt crushing that Hibari was _bottom, BOTTOM! _How many times had Mukuro always called him a prized little uke? How many times had he been taken in the most awkward of places? Damn that pineapple bastard, damn him.

… But he still loved him, despite the many flaws Hibari _thought _he had. He wasn't the type to be all lovey-dovey, so he could easily say silent words of affection, ones that Mukuro would undoubtedly pick up. He let out a hiss when he felt another finger enter and then scissor, earning a chuckle from Mukuro. Always sadistic, yet always cheerful, a deadly combo.

"Awww, Kyoya-kun hates this yet loves it at the same time~" said Mukuro sweetly, earning a glare and then a moan when he brushed his fingers against Hibari's prostrate. "My, I have _five minutes _to make us both cum, I wonder if I can do it~"

Hibari shot him a look before realization crossed his face. He almost totally forgot. They were in Namimori-High. And he was about to get screwed across some poor students table. Those fingers pulled out, and he frowned. Preparation that only lasted two minutes? Very strange… for _Mukuro _that is.

When he felt the head of Mukuro's cock push against his entrance, Hibari snapped his eyes closed and then stop breathing, opening his eyes once more only to open his mouth in an 'o' shape, biting down on his bottom lip and glaring at Mukuro.

"I-I'm going to bite you to death… later," mumbled Hibari, before relaxing himself. "You have three minutes herbivore."

"Of course, Kyoya-kun~" said Mukuro cheerily, before pulling out and ramming back in, making Hibari's body jolt on the table before repeating it, over and over, grabbing the skylarks erection and giving it a harsh pump, making his toes curl and his body writhe. "Plead for me, Kyoya~"

"N-No way in hell, _Mukuro_," it sounded like a strangled hiss, and Mukuro was surprised that he hadn't lost it yet as he stopped moving, gripping Hibari's member tightly and causing him to whimper. "Tsk."

"All you have to do is ask me to make you cum~ it isn't that hard, now is it, Kyoya-kun?" said Mukuro innocently, his eyes flickering in amusement. "You better hurry up, we only have one more minute~ if I don't make you cum, then I will fuck you in front of everyone until I get my release~"

Hibari growled, before then bit on his lips, wrapping his arms round the other male's neck and closing his eyes.

"_Please_," growled Hibari lowly, feeling a hard stab to his pride hit him almost painfully. "Make me cum."

"Kufufu~" then Mukuro was at it again, quickly pumping Hibari's erection, which was now dribbling precum at the tip while thrusting long and hard into that clenching hole, moaning quietly as he leaned down, deciding to mark that beautiful neck once again.

Hibari could feel his face heating up as the coil in his stomach tightened, his muscles rippling with spasms as he cummed, biting down on his tongue so he didn't scream his long wanted release to the ceiling as the bell rang, feeling Mukuro cum inside him and slump over him, chuckling.

"Well, I did get you to cum to the bell~"

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat outside the classroom, covering his eyes and shaking his head as he tried to get a certain image out of his head. Why did Mukuro have to do that to Hibari? It wasn't the whole 'Hibari and Mukuro' relationship he was bothered about, he was just upset that they had sex on his work table. Soon enough, he had Gokudera hovering over him, and like usual, he was acting like the perfect right hand man and took Tsuna to the medical room so he could puke.<p>

"The one say I decide to get to class early…" mumbled Tsuna, his head bowed over the sink. "Remind me never to ask about Hibari-san's _personal _affairs, ever."

"Yes, Judaime!"

Tsuna couldn't help but smile as he continued to try and rid the image out of his head. It was so quiet, so silent, so barely making a sound, but he heard it. He heard the words 'I love you' spill from the irritable skylarks' lips in a quiet whisper. It was one thing Tsuna thought he would never hear.

"Gokudera-kun?" he muttered, still leaning over the sink. "Tell Hibari that I said congratulations."

"Hai Judaime!" said Gokudera, his face glowing with pride over receiving an order. "But why are you sending him congratulations?"

"Just tell him I said congratulations over being tamed." Tsuna knew he was going to be in the danger zone when Hibari heard that, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and then laughed, the one thing he didn't expect himself to do in his shocked state… it was just…

No…

He just couldn't believe that Hibari's lover was _Mukuro _of _all _the people he could have chose from. Silence can go a long way, especially for Hibari.

* * *

><p>AN: No one knows how proud I am of myself! I don't blush beet red when I read lemons now! Although, I will go beet red if someone in my family saw what I was writing... *shiver*

Anyho, hope you enjoyed the story, even though it was very short .

Shanny~


End file.
